Modern vehicles today already contain a large number of devices which serve to play back different types of information. The information to be played back ranges from vehicle condition parameters, such as e.g. speed, engine speed, fuel tank level or odometer, navigation and communication information through to entertainment media, such as e.g. films, radio or games. The number of available information types is constantly increasing. The number and variety of display systems is also increasing accordingly. Today, for example, LED (Light Emitting Diode) displays, TFT (Thin Film Transistor) screens or touch-sensitive screens, referred to as touchscreens, can be found along with analog display instruments.
The operation of the playback systems is intended to be designed to be as simple and intuitive as possible, so that the user of the vehicle is distracted as little as possible from controlling the vehicle when controlling the playback system. The less the driver is distracted from his main activity, i.e., controlling the vehicle, the higher the safety of use of the information playback system.
The need, therefore, exists to produce an information playback system which enables a simple and intuitive operation to increase the safety of use of the information playback system.